


Austria's little Neko

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, cat prussia, neko, top!Roderich, uke prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia was turned into a neko and Austria is happy to take advantage of the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria's little Neko

**Author's Note:**

> at one point Prussia makes a reference to "anons" those are just the people on tumblr who made Prussia into a neko

Roderich had walked over to Gilbert's house to talk about wedding details and what he found was….funny to say the least and very cute, "Gilbert? Is that you?" he asked, hiding his mouth behind his hand and trying not to laugh.

Prussia swished his tail irritably. "No, it's the other albino whom you're engaged to who has cat ears."

"Last time I saw you, you didn't have cat ears" he smirked, finding all of this rather funny.

"And the last time I saw you, you were in a gothic Lolita dress" he quipped back unable to prevent his new ears from twitching back and forth. They seemed to react to whatever he was feeling.

"Ugh don't remind me!" Austria groaned before looked at the other curiously, "how long are they going to last?"

The albino sighed "24 hours, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them for all that time. They're more sensitive then I'd like" he said reaching up and poking one experimentally.

The musician reached over and tugged on one gently, "I like them, and they're cute."

Prussia let his eyes flutter shut for a second before shaking his head slightly. "W-what're you touchin' it for?"

"Because they are soft." He smirked as he watched the other's reaction, "oo they're sensitive too?" Austria decided that he should have fun with this while it lasted.

"U-Um right" Prussia stuttered, moving to take a step back. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, especially not with how nice that simple tug had felt.

Austria pouted slightly, "Aw I was having so much fun…"

"Well, I mean if you really want to touch them…I guess you can. I don't see why though" he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly and tilting the ears forward.

"Really you'll let me? How kind of you gilbert." The violet eyed man chuckled and moved forward, rubbing his lover's ears and watching his reaction.

Prussia almost immediately let his eyes fall shut again and swished his tail back and forth. It felt better than any massage he'd ever had, and strange as well. Rather unintentionally he let out a noise that sounded very much like a purr. Austria eyes widen at the sound and he smiled even more, Prussia was so cute like this. He continued rubbing as he watched Prussia. Prussia's foot twitched slightly as he leaned into Austria's hand enjoying this far more than he would have expected. The purr leveled out into a continuous hum and he let his tail fall limp.

Austria somewhat reluctantly pulled away, "you are so adorable. I like you with cat ears."

Prussia let out a small noise of protest when it stopped, eyes half lidded, before shaking himself out of the odd trance he'd fallen into. "That. Was weird…erm...thank you" he said almost bashfully blushing ever so slightly. He still wasn't entirely over the feeling; it had almost entirely relaxed him.

The brown haired nation smirked and nodded, "your welcome. You looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit. Hmmm I wonder…." he trailed off as he moved behind Prussia and grabbed the tail gently, petting it, "this is soft too."

The latter let out a small gasp of surprise and shuddered slightly. That felt quite a bit different from the ears and it had almost immediately lapsed him back into purring. "R-Roddy" he stuttered out trying very hard to hold back any other noises, he wasn't exactly successful and let out a soft mewl.

Shocked by the reaction, Austria stopped petting for a second before continuing, pulling Gilbert closer to him by the tail, "Feel good?"

He glanced at Austria a faint blush still present on his face. "Y-yeah, just nnnnh" he trailed off, unable to finish a sentence. He took a shuddery breath out, laced with a heavy purr.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prussia's, "you're so responsive today liebe. Is it because of your ears and tail?"

Prussia tried to stifle the purring for a moment, rather embarrassed that he's acting like this. "W-what else would it be?"

"Hmm well I'm not sure, but it does not really matter." He answered, taking the tail and wrapped it around his hand, pulling on it slightly, "I'm enjoying this very much and from the bulge in your pants, so are you."

A shiver went down the red eyed man's spine and he flushed a bit further. It's just a tail! There's no way it should feel like this. "A-ah well that's just...hah" He tried to get a sentence out in protest, but really the feeling is far too distracting.

"Hmm? What's that? Do you have something to say liebe?" he pulled on it a little harder, but not hard enough to hurt.

The ex-nation's knees started to feel a bit weak and he let out a sound mixed somewhere between a moan and a purr. "G-Gott Roddy…you're driving me c-crazy" he panted out unintentionally pulling back on his tail causing another slight gasp.

Austria smirked, enjoying his lover's reactions, "come now liebe let us head to the bedroom before you make a mess all over the floor." he headed upstairs, pulling Prussia gently by his tail.

Prussia nodded weakly still letting out small pants with every slight tug on his tail, helpless to do anything but follow after. The other led his panting lover up to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He then grabbed Prussia and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely. Prussia stood there for a moment, ears flat, before kissing back just as heavily and wrapping his tail around Austria's leg. Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer. He nipped at Prussia's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Prussia allowed, opening his mouth a fraction, ears perked, and letting another purr resonate out. Austria pushed his tongue into Prussia's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other's. The temporary neko used his own tongue to add friction while rubbing his tail against Austria's leg and shuddering at the sensation it added. Austria moaned into his lover's mouth and reached up with one hand to rub one of Prussia's ears. The albino immediately gasped slightly and felt his knees go weak. He reached up to grab onto Austria's shoulders for support, letting out a soft moan himself.

Austria smirked; looking down at his lover's flushed face, "what's wrong liebe? He asked, holding Prussia's waist.

"N-nothing just…Gott that felt way too good" He mumbled rather embarrassed now. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this.

"Really? I'm glad." he kissed Prussia's neck, playing with his ear with one hand and his tail with the other, "I want to make you feel amazing liebe. Can I?"

Prussia clutched a little more desperately at Austria's shoulders, panting softly. "I...I" he looked up, trying to think and realizing that he really does want him to. "A-Alright, but only…because it's you. Got it, Specs?" He managed to say with a small sense of pride before burying his face into Austria's shoulder.

Austria smirked, "As you wish my love." He rubbed Prussia's ears as he moved them towards the bed, pushing Prussia down onto it.

The latter's tail twitched rapidly as he was pushed down into the fabric, heart racing, and purring softly at the ear attention. He was little nervous, but mostly excited.

As if sensing how nervous Prussia was, Austria slowly crawled over him and kissed him softly, "relax liebe, and let me take care of you. Okay?"

The neko nodded softly looking up at the pianist. Well this wasn't something he was precisely used to, but he could do it. "Yeah" he swallowed slightly "I'm fine anyway" he added, gaining his confidence back and grinning.

"Gute." Austria started kissing and sucking on Prussia's neck, leaving a bruise that would not be easily covered, his hands exploring Prussia's body.

The Prussian panted gently clutching at the blanket on the bed, holding back the rather prominent urge to flip the Austrian onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling and twitched his ears back. Austria helped Prussia out of his shirt before placing kisses all over his abs. This caused Prussia to let out a low guttural moan before reaching forward and working to get the Austrian's shirt off as well. No matter how this was playing out he definitely wasn't going to just lay there. Austria let Prussia help him out of his shirt before he turned his attention to the two perky nubs on the ex-nation's chest. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked on it before biting down softly.

Prussia let his head fall back and groaned. "S-shit" he gasped out clutching a little harder at the bed cover. Rather unconsciously his tail twitches rapidly in response.

Happy with the response, Austria moved to the other nub and took it between his teeth, using his free hand to pinch the free one. Prussia moaned slightly shutting his eyes at the sensation. He wasn't used to this, no not at all. It was an entirely different feeling. Austria then moved downward; kissing, sucking, and nipping his way down Prussia's body until he got to the top of his jeans. Austria unbuttoned Prussia's jeans and started pulling them off. Prussia sat up resting on his elbows and helps Austria pull off his jeans but not before tilting his head up slightly and kissing the other gently. He swished his tail rapidly before leaning back again. Austria kissed him back just as softly, running his fingertips up and down the inside of Prussia's thighs, moving closer and closer to his erection but not touching it.

Prussia pouted slightly flicking an ear down. "You a-are such a tease" he mumbled leaning back on his elbows.

"Now you know how I feel." Austria answered back, leaning down and licking up the precum dripping from the head of Prussia's cock.

"A-Ah" Prussia gasped softly and let he fall back on the bed, a shiver travelling down his spine once more.

Austria licked down the shaft then up the vein on the underside of the shaft all the way back to the head. He then took the tip into his mouth and started sucking. The Prussian moaned out loud, digging his nails into the bed and flicking the ears back. That felt good, way too good. Austria sucked harder, using his hand on the part he wasn't sucking. Prussia flicked his tail to the side as he bought up his hand to stifle another moan. Austria sucked harder, trying to get more of a reaction out of Prussia.

The latter let out a rather loud cry, unable to cover his mouth in time "R-Roderich…Ah." He pressed his ears flat against his head and panted heavily. He was getting close, oh so close.

Austria hummed around the heavy length in his mouth, looking up at Prussia with lust filled eyes, and watching as the other fell apart under him. Prussia began clawing at the bedspread before finally coming, arching his back slightly, and crying out. His tail twitches violently from side to side as he came.

Austria swallowed as much of it as he could before pulling back and licked his lip, "yum."

Prussia laid there for a moment panting softly before looking at Austria, an ear perked. "Damn that was hot."

"Mhmmm." Austria agreed as he crawled over to Prussia and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back, bringing up a hand to touch his cheek.

Austria was the one to break the kiss before he smiled down at the other, "ready for the main event?"

Prussia snorted slightly and flicked an ear to the side. "Ready as I'll ever be" he said, grinning.

"Gute." he took three fingers and pressed them against Prussia's lips, "suck." He commanded.

He smirked softly and opened his mouth, pulling Austria's fingers in and sucking forcefully, running his tongue along them. Austria watched with half lidded eyes, moaning softly at the feeling of Prussia's tongue around his fingers. Once they are wet enough, he pulled them out of Prussia's mouth and moved down the other's body. He teasingly circled Prussia's opening with one finger. Prussia took a rather deep breath in to avoid the shudder that wanted to overtake him. He watched Austria almost curiously wondering how this will go. Very carefully and slowly, Austria pushed one of the wet fingers into Prussia's tight heat. Prussia let his head drop back and shut his eyes. He breathed in and out heavily, not quite accustomed to the feeling.

Austria watched Prussia as he slowly moved his finger, "relax Gil." he muttered softly.

Prussia nodded his head and tried his best to relax. It felt pretty strange but it wasn't bad or anything

"Good boy." The Austrian praised before pushing a second finger in and slowly and starting to scissor Prussia, using his free hand to rub Prussia's tail to distract him.

"A-ah!" he cried out as he experienced a very short sensory overload. He pressed his ears flat against his head and arched his back slightly.

Austria pushed a third finger into Gilbert, wanting to the other stretched enough and feel the least amount of pain, "you're doing so well liebe." he said.

Prussia let out a very small purr and rocked his hips slightly in an attempt to get Austria's fingers deeper. "C-Course I am" he panted out, clutching at the bedspread again.

Austria chuckled, trust Prussia to be cocky even in the position he was in. He pulled out his fingers and moved in between the albino's legs, lining up with his hole, "ready?" he asked.

Prussia froze and looked up at Austria almost nervously before nodding and shutting his eyes. He swished his tail to the side and took a few shallow breaths.

Austria leaned over and gently caressed Prussia's face, "open your eyes Gil. I want to see you." he said, "if you want I'll stop right now." He bit his lip, really hoping Prussia wouldn't ask him to stop. When would he ever get another chance to top his fiancé?

Prussia, in response, opened his eyes and looked up at Austria almost irritably. "No I don't want you to stop" he said almost shortly before taking a shuddery breath out "Don't be ridiculous." He leaned up and kissed the Austrian briefly. "Get on with it before I decide to flip you" He added flicking his tail back and forth.

The Austrian forced himself not to sigh in relief before looking down at his lover, smiling, "Nein, you will not flipping anyone my little kitten." he grabbed the Prussian's tail and pulled on it gently before slowly pushing into Prussia's entrance.

He let out a rather loud cry, reaching up and clinging on to Austria for support, nails lightly scratching over the other's shoulder blades.

Austria winced and stilled, allowing Prussia to adjust. He rubbed Prussia's side soothingly and placed kisses all over his face, "relax Gil. Breathe in and out." He instructed.

He takes a few deep breaths until he was relaxed again ears perking back up as he got used to the feeling. "I'm good" he said flicking an ear to the side "just caught me off guard."

Austria would have chuckled at the other if he wasn't being so tightly squeezed by Prussia's tight ass. "I'm going to move now okay?" he told the other before slowly pulling out and pushing in, watching the other's face for any signs of discomfort.

Prussia kept a rather steady rhythm of breathing that started to speed up at the motion. He brought up his tail to slightly brush against Austria's thigh. Rather suddenly a jolt went up his spine and he let out a slight moan before blinking at himself in surprise. Austria moaned softly as he slowly began moving faster, leaning down to kiss Prussia. The latter kissed back before letting out a slightly interesting sound caught between a moan and a satisfied purr. He clung onto Austria's shoulders a little more firmly and did his best to move with him, letting out a very lengthy moan. Austria pulled out and thrusted into the other harder and faster, reaching down to grab Prussia's erection and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Prussia arched his back and let out an unrestrained cry trailing off into a series of moans. He was close to edge he could feel it. "A-AH! R-Roddy I'm…" he tried to get out but found himself unable to, his mind going blank.

Austria smirked, "you're what liebe?" he angled his hips and managed to hit Prussia's prostate, "m-mien gott Gilbert, I'm so close..."

"Same he-AH!" he cried out again. He couldn't focus on anything, only how it felt. His voice spiraled upwards and his body shakes. He soon lost all semblance of control and clutched at Austria's shoulders, crying out his name as he finally came, body spasming.

Austria groaned, feeling the muscles tighten around his dick. Moaning out Prussia's name, he thrusted once more before cumming hard. He kept thrusting until he finished. He pulled out and laid next to Prussia, "that was wonderful."

Prussia nodded slightly, "Ja, it was." He agreed.

Austria saw how tired Prussia was and smiled softly, "sleep liebe." He said, wrapping his arms around his neko. Prussia, too tired to do argue with the Austria, yawned and closed his eyes before quickly falling asleep. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Prussia's head before following him into sleep.


End file.
